Journey to Love
by cluelessmonkey23
Summary: Baek Seung Jo is just beginning to realize that he loves Oh Ha Ni. Ha Ni is fed up with Seung Jo's cold remarks and promises herself that she will get over him. Throw in meddling Geum Hee, a camping trip gone terribly wrong, and tada:journey to love!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Playful Kiss.

I must also give credit to the Indian serial "Dill Mill Gayye" as that is where I got the idea from.

**Chapter One**

"Oh Ha Ni! We are going to be late. Hurry up!" yelled Geum Hee.

Since the moment Ha Ni had stepped into the Baek residence, Geum Hee had eagerly filled the role of Ha Ni's mother, best friend, and older sister. While Ha Ni was grateful for what she had, she could not help but wish that Geum Hee had filled another role in her life- the position of being her mother-in-law. Geum Hee was everything a mother-in-law should be. She was caring, sweet, gentle, accepting, and most of all loving. She loved Ha Ni as if she were her own daughter. Ha Ni, whose mother had passed away at her birth, always desired a mother such as Geum Hee and she reciprocated the motherly love Geum Hee showed her. However, those were not the only reasons for which Geum Hee was perfect for the role of Ha Ni's mother-in-law. The biggest reason was that Geum Hee had also given birth to Baek Seung Jo. Baek Seung Jo was brilliant-he got perfect marks in all of his exams. He was also heartbreakingly handsome-he had gorgeous chocolate locks, the most beautiful brown eyes that one could get lost in. Baek Seung Jo was athletic- he was an amazing tennis player and an incredibly fast runner. And most of all, Oh Ha Ni was irrevocably in love with him. Ha Ni had loved Baek Seung Jo for four years, since the moment she had first laid eyes on him during his speech in freshman year.

However, there was something, or rather someone, stopping Oh Ha Ni from achieving her dream of Baek Seung Jo. Baek Seung Jo did not love Oh Ha Ni. He explicitly stated such when he responded to the love letter she had given him. Baek Seung Jo had insulted her and harshly rejected her. His words "_I do not like stupid girls_" wounded her the most. With those six words, Baek Seung Jo had effectively stabbed a knife through Ha Ni's heart and broken it. Since then, Ha Ni promised herself that she would forget him and bestow her love upon another. Baek Seung Jo missed his chance and she was not going to dwell over it much longer. Baek Seung Jo was rude to Ha Ni, he insulted her in front of the entire school and treated her as if she were filth.

"_I will not let him treat me like that anymore"_ Ha Ni promised herself, _"Baek Seung Jo, I am not the pabo. You are. You missed your chance and I'm going to forget you." _

Sighing, Oh Ha Ni, grabbed her bags and descended the stairs. Oh Ha Ni, her best friends, her father, Baek Seung Jo and his family were all going on a three day camping trip.

As soon as Ha Ni arrived at the living room, she noticed that Baek Seung Jo was the sole person in the room and he was glaring at her. Growing tired of his constant mood swings and the underserved rudeness she received from him, Ha Ni decided it was time to have dignity and stand up for herself. Glaring back at him, Ha Ni growled, "_I don't want to know what it is you think I did this time but I don't care. You can glare at me all you want, Baek Seung Jo. It will not hurt me. You are rude, arrogant, and honestly, I don't know what I even liked about you in the first place."_

To say that Baek Seung Jo was shocked would be an understatement. He was appalled. Oh Ha Ni, the pabo never stands up to him. One glance and she succumbs to his wishes. Did she not prove that during the relay race two weeks ago?

-FLASHBACK-

Baek Seung Jo gave Joon Gu a bored look. Joon Gu was an even bigger pabo than that Oh Ha Ni. Did he honestly think that **he** was going to beat THE BAEK SEUNG JO? And even if he did, that would not prove anything. Just because one is a fast runner, does not mean anything. Unless one is fit enough to be a professional athlete, one cannot get anywhere without intelligence, which Baek Seung Jo was sure Bong Joon Gu lacked. "_Why else would the guy be in class F_?" Baek Seung Jo reasoned.

Nevertheless, Baek Seung Jo was becoming increasingly irritated by Bong Joon Gu's unnecessary chatter and ridiculous threats. "_This idiot does not need me to make a fool out of him, he does it himself,"_ sighed Baek Seung Jo. The fact that Oh Ha Ni had hugged Bong Joon Gu not longer than a half an hour ago did not help things. Baek Seung Jo was irked by that display of affection. He did not understand why, but since he had pinched Ha Ni's cheeks, Baek Seung Jo found himself thinking about her soft cheeks, her lively and cheerful eyes, her outgoing personality, her luscious dark brown hair and-, _"Bah! What am I thinking? This is Oh Ha Ni-the pabo,"_ exclaimed Baek Seung Jo to himself as he battled with his inner self. For a reason unknown to him, Baek Seung Jo had surged with fury upon seeing Oh Ha Ni hug Bong Joon Gu tightly around the waste_."How dare she? She claims to love me and then she goes on and hugs another guy? Does she not have any self respect?" _Baek Seung Jo had seethed.

Unknown to him, Geum Hee was sitting near her son, smiling gleefully at his obvious jealousy. Chuckling to herself, Geum Hee whispered, "_Perhaps my darling son does fancy Oh Ha Ni,"_ as she continued snapping perfect pictures of her son and future daughter-in-law.

Baek Seung Jo turned his gaze to the two runners who were approaching him and Bong Joon Gu. Oh Ha Ni, running with speed and agility was in the lead and approaching Bong Joon Gu at a rapid rate. Calculating that there was only a second or two before Bong Joon Gu would begin running, Baek Seung Jo began to devise a plan. He needed to beat Bong Joon Gu. That impeccable idiot would flaunt it in his face if he won and Oh Ha Ni might hug Bong Joon Gu again. As it is, Bong Joon Gu was becoming unbearable as he bragged about Oh Ha Ni going to him. Baek Seung Jo did not know why, but this bothered him. Ha Ni did not need to associate herself with the fool that Bong Joon Gu was simply because he, Baek Seung Jo had rejected her. "The least I could do is keep her from the further ridicule that is sure to come with Bong Joon Gu since I had rejected her, "reasoned Baek Seung Jo, "yes that makes perfect sense." However, what to do? He only had perhaps a second left to act, and then suddenly a stroke of genius hit him as a metaphoric light bulb lit up in his head. "Ahhh! I got it!" Baek Seung Jo turned his entire attention to Oh Ha Ni and mustered everything he had to smile at her in the most charming way possible. Surprisingly, the task was not as difficult as he thought it would be. Just thinking about her childish outlook towards life, her bubbly personality was enough to make him smile.

Oh Ha Ni was determined to win. She was going to beat Baek Seung Jo even if it was the last thing she did. He was going to prove to him that she could stand her own and that she did not need him. She could see Bong Joon Gu up ahead waving wildly at her and cheering her on. She could distinctly hear the voices of her classmates roaring, chanting her name, and encouraging her.

"_I will not let them down," _thought Ha Ni, "_in your face, Baek Seung Jo!"_

Focusing solely on getting to Bong Joon Gu, Oh Ha Ni quickened her pace and pushed herself as far as she could to give him the baton. _"Twenty steps left…_," she counted, "_…ten…seven…"_

Wait but what was that? Baek Seung Jo had suddenly turned towards Ha Ni was giving her a stunning smile. She did not even think it was humanely possible for a person to look that charming. "_Oh he's so gorgeous, and that perfect white teeth. Wait, whose he smiling at? I don't think there's anyone behind me…he's smiling at me? No, he can't be. He would never smile at me? But, he is…? Ah! He's smiling at me! Baek Seung Jo is looking at me and he's smiling at me! Perhaps he does love me?"_

Suddenly, Baek Seung Jo extended his hand as he continued smiling at her in the most innocent and adorable manor. "_What? Why is he stretching his hand out? What does he want?" _Then it suddenly hit her, "_ohhhh the baton! He wants the baton!"_ Clearly confused and blinded by Seung Jo's charm, Ha Ni passed Bong Joon Gu ran to Seung Jo and extended the baton to him. However, what confused Ha Ni the most was that Seung Jo did not take the baton. Rather, he smirked and whispered, one word, "pabo." _"What? Pabo? What's going on?"_ Ha Ni wondered. She saw Bong Joon Gu say, "_it's okay Oh Ha N,i" _ grab the baton and run. Then, Ha Ni's situation suddenly hit her as if it were a cart full of bricks hitting her full blast in the face. _"I was supposed to give the baton to Joon Gu not Seung Jo! Ah! If Joon Gu loses than it's all my fault!"_ Ha Ni cried with woe.

Meanwhile, Baek Seung Jo was racing close to the finish line. In his peripheral vision he could se Joon Gu steadily catching up to him. Racing faster, Seung Jo willed his legs to the finish line. Just the thought of looking back smugly at Joon Gu's face made Seung Jo move faster. Joon Gu was a step or two behind him now, rushing forward Seung Jo extended his arm, a second faster than Joon Gu's, winning the race and all because foolish Ha Ni could not stand his mere smile. The thought of that made Seung Jo feel good, his emotions danced with happiness, causing an exuberant smile to appear on his face.

-END FLASHBACK-

_"Has she become immune to my charm? She can't have gotten over me, can she?" _Seung Jo unconsciously worried. "_Nahh, she's Ha Ni. Of course she didn't. That fool is head over heels in love with me. She can't have gotten over me that quickly, she's probably just having a bad day," _thought Seung Jo, completely unaware that he was about to experience a side of Ha Ni which the world had never seen before.

_A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Do you like it? Should I continue the story? Honestly, the idea just hit me and I had to write it down. ~Cluelessmonkey23_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ha Ni found herself in the middle of a gorgeous garden. She felt as earthly and as spectacular as the luscious green grass blades prickling her bare feet, as high and mighty as the sun cheerfully beaming down upon her awaiting face, and as cool and serene as the clear, blue sky illuminating her pale, human face. A plethora of flowers decorated into a circular array surrounded a beautiful water fountain that stood in the middle of the garden. Ha Ni ran her hand along the neat colorful rows of roses, tulips, daisies, lilies, petunias, and the hundreds of other varieties of flowers, as she contemplated whether she was dreaming. A little deer resembling Bambi skipped among the apple orchards, further beautifying the already stunning garden. The trees surrounding her isolated her from any on looking passerby, creating an intangible bubble around her._

_In the center of the water fountain stood a beautiful sculpture of three children. The boy, whom she presumed to be the eldest, was holding a flute and two younger girls sat at his feet; one holding a flower, and the other with one hand on her sister's shoulder and the other in the water. Staring into the clear water, Ha Ni became dumbfounded. Staring back at her was a gorgeous girl of average height. The girl's straight, dark hair came down to her mid-back. She was wearing a stunning, simple short sleeved burgundy v-necked dress that came down to her knees. The dress slimmed in the middle, showing her curves before flowing out from the waist down. Over the dress, she wore what appeared to be a white lab coat. "__Must be the fashion or something,"__ thought Ha Ni. However, suddenly she noticed a small bulge in one of the pockets of her lab coat. Sticking her hand in the pocket, Ha Ni pulled out a black stethoscope._

"_What? A stethoscope? Hmmmm doctors carry stethoscopes. Does that mean that I'm a doctor?" Ha Ni pondered, giddy at the thought, "that must mean I'm smart! Ha Seung Jo, see I can be just as smart as you can!" As soon as that thought struck Ha Ni, she realized that she must be dreaming for it clearly can not be possible for someone as dumb as herself to become a doctor._

_Sighing, she sat cross legged beneath a cherry tree and began plucking grass blades as she brooded over when she would wake up from her dream. Suddenly, a shadow covered hers. Looking up, Bella found herself staring into the most beautiful, chocolate eyes. Ha Ni felt herself being sucked into the beauty. She could not pull away and wondered to whom those lovely eyes belonged to. Perhaps a vampire? "__Yes, that makes sense. Vampires need to be beautiful in order to attract the attention of their newest victim," __reasoned Ha Ni, "__Either way, they sure are beautiful. I wonder who they belong to…perhaps a movie actor? With eyes that beautiful, they probably belong to Baek Seung Jo… Wait what? Ha Ni stop right now. You don't like him anymore. Ack! Of course not Baek Seung Jo, probably an actor like Kim Bum…or maybe Kim Hyun Joong? Yeah, Kim Hyun Joong probably, his eyes are gorgeous…" __Looking up, Hani found herself staring at a handsome well-built man. His straight, disorganized hair fell over one eye as he smiled up at her. "He looks like….like.. wait it can't be… can it? AHH but it is! It's Kim Hyun Joong!" Her jaw fell open as she stared at the man in awe. "__How could someone be so beautiful?"__ she mused._

_Hyun Joong stared back into her eyes as he slowly sat in front of her within the shade of the tree. He gently, lifted his hand and closed Ha Ni's mouth. Ha Ni fell into even more shock as it registered that Hyun Joong had just touched her face. He actually touched her face! Ha Ni's heart raced, it thumped against her chest due to his close proximity and she began to worry whether he could feel it. Hyun Joong then brought his face closer to hers. _

"_What is he doing? Why is he coming closer? Wait, he's coming closer to my face? Is he going to kiss me? Oh my god! He IS going to kiss me! Yes! This is a dream come true! Well other than having Baek Seung Jo kiss me… but that's not going to happen," thought Ha Ni who was giddy with excitement at this point._

_But, Hyun Joong did not kiss her. Disappointment filled Ha Ni as he moved his face to the left, towards her ear. Feather light, he placed a soft kiss on her ear. Stunned Ha Ni moved her head to look at him. But, Hyun Joong would not have it. He placed a soft hand on her face, restricting her from turning. Slowly, he slid his hand down to her neck and placed another hand on her back, hugging Ha Ni to his body. Gently, he moved his face down to her neck and kissed her from her jaw down to her collarbone and back up. He continued this process three more times, before placing a feather light kiss on her earlobe._

_Hyun Joong moved his face up and in a soft, but gruff voice, whispered, "I love you."_

_Ha Ni's eyes widened and she quickly moved her head to face his, looking for clarification. Hyun Joong was smiling. Ha Ni mentally swooned as his perfect smile temporarily dazzled her. Slowly, he brought his face closer to Ha Ni's. Ha Ni eyes darted to his lips. She could not help herself. She had to fight to restrain the urge to grab Hyun Joong and kiss the daylights out of him. Ha Ni looked up and found Hyun Joong staring at her strangely. Hyun Joong averted her gaze and looked down at her lips before looking back into her eyes. Slowly, the two came closer. Ha Ni could now feel his peppermint breath on her lips. His light cologne momentarily intoxicated her as she slowly looked up to meet his gaze. However, Hyun Joong was not looking back at her! Rather, somehow magically, Baek Seung Jo had replaced Hyun Joong and was now smiling down at her. His stunning smile blinded Ha Ni more than Hyun Joong's had, confusing her all the more._

"_What is going on?"__ Ha Ni whispered._

_Seung Jo moved his head down, not leaving even an inch of space between them. Ha Ni began to close her eyes when suddenly Seung Jo chuckled. Eyes masked in confusion, Ha Ni turned her gaze to Seung Jo's flawless face. _

_Seung Jo smirked, and quietly whispered, "__Pabo. As if I could ever love you or want to kiss you!"_

_With that being said, he swiftly stood up, raised his arms, turned into a bat and flew away. Leaving Ha Ni heartbroken and for the first time in her life, infuriated with anger directed towards the man who was now the bane of her soul. Seething with anger and embarrassment, Ha Ni screamed, "YAH! BAEK SEUNG JO! YOU'RE SO DEAD—."_

_ Unfortunately, her screams her cut short as Hyun Joong reappeared out of the blue on a giant, black motorcycle. He grabbed Ha Ni and placed her behind him on the bike. _

"_W-W-What are y-you doing?" Hani stuttered._

_ Without answering, Hyun Joong steered the bike to the right and into a nearby forest. The forest was dark due to the canopy of the trees, yet, little streaks of light managed to shine through. Hundreds of trees seemed to pass by Ha Ni before Hyun Joong finally stopped. He stepped of the bike, picked Ha Ni up into his arms bridal style and walked for another minute or two. Abruptly, he halted to a stop. Ha Ni noticed that they were on a cliff. Peering down, Ha Ni saw a vast body of water in front of them. Not comprehending the situation, Ha Ni turned towards Hyun Joong to demand a response. However, before she could open her mouth Hyung Joong had stretch his arms out and dropped Ha Ni into the great body of water that had now covered her and absorbed her within it. Ha Ni looked up. She could no longer see the sky; all she could see was darkness. Ha Ni attempted to pull herself out, only to have her attempts end in vain since she did not know how to swim. Her lungs began to take a toll on her; her body was on fire, her lungs screaming for air—_

"Ha Ni! Ha Ni! Wake up!" Geum Hee called as she gently shook Ha Ni, "it's okay; you were just having a nightmare." Recalling her dream, Ha Ni gasped for air as she took in her surroundings. She was sitting in what appeared to be small RV. There was an oval shaped, black table in front of her. To her left, sat Geum Hee, and in front of her, she saw Min Ah's staring back with her concerned eyes, and Joo Ri, who was stuffing her face with what appeared to be a chicken leg. Smiling slightly, Ha Ni snuggled closer into her soft pillow. Suddenly, Ha Ni halted, her pillow felt warm but well-built and slightly uncomfortable. Confused, Ha Ni looked up and screamed as she found herself staring into a pair of irritated and cold eyes.

"_B-B-Baek Seung Jo?"_ Ha Ni stuttered as she became momentarily dazzled by his striking features. "Obviously it's me," he grumbled, "well aren't you happy that your plan worked out? It's a dream come true isn't it for you?"

"Huh?" Ha Ni responded as confusion shone on her face.

Rolling his eyes, Seung Jo stated in a bored tone, "You got to sleep on my shoulder. Remember? The little drawings you drew in your math textbook—about the things you wished would happed? Well, one of them happened thanks to your scheming, not to mention that you inconvenienced me and my shoulder long enough…"

Ha Ni averted her gaze as her cheeks turned a delicate pink as she realized that the entire room now knew of her secret desires. However, this embarrassment was soon replaced by rage as Ha Ni's dream came rushing back to her. Quickly praying to the heavens for forgiveness, Ha Ni swiftly jerked her head up from Seung Jo's shoulder and angrily faced him. "YAH BAEK SEUNG JO? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PLAY WITH GIRLS AND DUMP THEM AWAY WHENEVER YOU WANT?" Ha Ni thundered as her tiny little frame shook with the tremulous fury that threatened to overtake her.

Smirking Seung Jo retorted, "you did, when you gave me that love letter proclaiming your love to me and comparing me to what was it? Ah yes… I believe—"

Seung Jo was cut off as Ha Ni reached her breaking point and grabbed the nearest object to her, which turned out to be a pillow, and began beating Seung Jo with it.

"AH! WHAT'S wrong with you?" Baek Seung Jo yelled as he attempted to get away from the furious Ha Ni. Growling, Baek Seung Jo shouted, "AISH! WOMAN! I know you are a fool who cannot control her emotions, but really? Must you resort to this in order to express your feelings? This is just animalistic!"

Deeply offended, Ha Ni screamed like a banshee and grabbed another pillow and continued her incessant attacks on Seung Jo. How dare he compare her to an animal?

Oh Ki Dong, who had been sitting in the passenger seat in the front of the RV next to Baek Soo Chang, his best friend, and Seung Jo's father, was losing his patience with the nonsense that had unfolded before him. To say that Oh Ki Dong was embarrassed with his daughter's sporadic behavior would be an understatement. Oh Ki Dong was mortified, though he had to admit that the scene was rather comical. As a father, it both wounded Oh Ki Dong and hurt his pride to see his daughter foolishly follow around Baek Seung Jo, who would only coldly insult her. Ha Ni was Oh Ki Dong's little girl, his bundle of joy, and most of all his sunshine. Though Ha Ni was average in terms of appearance, her cheerful, bubbly, outgoing personality and her determination made her radiant. However, it was true that Ha Ni was lacking in terms of intelligence, whereas Seung Jo was not. The kid would have been perfect for his Oh Ha Ni. Baek Seung Jo was respectful, honest, a brilliant genius, handsome, and the son of Oh Ki Dong's longtime best friend. According to Geum Hee, Seung Jo was lacking in terms of personality and if what she said was true, then Ha Ni would have been perfect for Seung Jo as well. Her joyful personality was contagious and could make anyone within a five mile radius of her smile. That was one of the things Oh Ki Dong loved about his late wife, Ha Ni's mother. She also had that beaming personality that Ha Ni did and it was what had made their brisk marriage life blissful.

Nevertheless, Oh Ki Dong felt embarrassed for the way his daughter blindly followed Seung Jo. It was ridiculous. Therefore, Ki Dong was slightly amused by the commotion that had just taken forth before his eyes because for once, Ha Ni was standing up for herself, even if it was in a rather ludicrous manor. However, Ki Dong was not blind, he knew that Ha Ni had become bothersome for Seung Jo and for that he was sincerely apologetic. He knew that his daughter could be a handful. It was because of this reason that Ki Dong knew that he could not remain quiet much longer. Sighing, Oh Ki Dong decided that enough had gone on and shouted, "SILENCE!"

Everything halted to a stop as his words echoed throughout the RV. Shock registered on everyone's faces as the fact that passive Oh Ki Dong had actually yelled registered. Ha Ni felt the pillows leave her hands and fall to the floor as she stared at her father in shock. She had never before heard her father raise his voice, let alone scream to an entire group of people. She was stunned and slightly afraid. She knew it was wrong to attack Baek Seung Jo since he had done nothing wrong. The dream belonged to her and her brain controlled who appeared in it, therefore, she knew, deep down that Seung Jo could not be blamed for anything that occurred in her unconsciousness involving him. She also realized that he could not be blamed for not wanting her to sleep on his shoulder. After all, Ha Ni knew Seung Jo did not like her. Sighing, Ha Ni apprehended that her anger was unwarranted and prepared herself to apologize.

Looking up she saw her father's face staring back at her own. His expression portrayed the obvious- embarrassment, anger, and shock. Ha Ni was raised to do what was right. This was why she turned around, faced Seung Jo, and against her better judgment, stated, "I am sorry Seung Jo. That was uncalled for."

Not wanting to hear his smug response, Ha Ni turned away from Seung Jo, smiled slightly at her father who nodded his approval and rested her head against the back of the leather seat that she, Geum Hee, and Seung Jo were sharing.

Seung Jo was speechless. Never before had Ha Ni stood up for herself and yelled at him, no matter how rude he was to her and now, just one insult and she cracks? _"What the heck is wrong with her?" _he pondered. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see that Ha Ni had her eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of her nose. Her expression was vexed and he watched as she scrunched up her face muscles. She held the expression for a moment or two before releasing her muscles and removing her hand from her nose. Almost immediately, she appeared calm and serene. Her eyes shut as she flipped her brown hair over one shoulder. Staring at her for a second longer, Seung Jo realized that she looked rather beautiful sitting there. Why hadn't he noticed it before? "_Ack what am I saying? This is Ha Ni!"_ he berated himself as he looked away from the attractive female beside him. Seung Jo did not understand Ha Ni's new personality change; however, he could not deny that he was slightly enchanted by the modification and—

"We are here!" Baek Soo Chang gleefully sung, breaking his son's reverie, "Okay! So everybody, grab your belongings and Seung Jo, make sure to bring the tents outside!"

"HA NI! Go help Seung Jo!" Geum Hee deviously smiled to herself as she set one of her numerous plans to action.

_A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
